wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Senatorum Imperialis
Senatorum Imperialis - '''thumb|292px|Symbol Wysokich Lordów Terryoficjalnie zwani '''Lordami Doczesnymi, Wojennymi i Eklezjatyckimi Najświętszego i Najbardziej Prawego Imperium Ludzkości '''są rządem Imperium Ludzkości, w skład którego wchodzi dwunastu przedstawicieli. To właśnie oni władają gatunkiem ludzkim pod nieobecność Imperatora. Samo Senatorum ma w swoim składzie dziesiątki tysięcy imperialnych dygnitarzy, szlachciów, możnych i innych pracowników, jednak Ci nieczęsto się spotykają, pozostawiając najważniejsze zadania władania Imperium Wysokiej Dwunastce, zwanej również '''Wysokimi Lordami Terry. Historia Wielka Krucjata Prekursorem Senatorum Imperialis była tak zwana Rada Terry, powołana przez samego Imperatora Ludzkości i prowadzona przez Regenta Imperium, Malcadora Pieczętnika.thumb|Malcador Pieczętnik Zadaniem Rady Terry była organizacja wciąż rozrastającego się Imperium oraz doradzanie Imperatorowi w dalszych reformach. Rada skupiała się na kwestiach kulturowych, gospodarczych i społecznych, pozostawiając aspekt militarny Radzie Wojennej, która podlegała najpierw Imperatorowi a później Mistrzowi Wojny, Horusowi Luperkalowi. W Radzie Terry kluczową rolę odgrywał Regent - to on determinował terminy spotkań, ich temat, a czasem zdarzało się wręcz, że dominował całe posiedzenia swoją osobowością. Na barkach Rady Terry spoczęła część odpowiedzialności za usunięcie wszelkich wzmianek oraz pomników upamiętniających Zaginionych Prymarchów. Rozkaz oczywiście dostali od samego Imperatora, więc nie mogli odmówić jego wykonania, nie zmienia to faktu że działania te mocno dotknęły Prymarchów. Horus, Jaghatai Khan i Alfarius posunęli się nawet do udania się na Terrę i przerwania jednego z posiedzeń, by przekazać swoje niezadowolenie z powodu decyzji i spróbować zatrzymać rozpoczęte już zmiany. Próba ta zakończyła się niepowodzeniem. Herezja Horusa Po rozpoczęciu Herezji w Radzie Wojennej doszło do rozłamu - część jej członków przeszła na stronę Arcyzdrajcy, a część udała się na Terrę, by skryć się pod światłem opieki Imperatora. Do podobnych rozłamów nie doszło jednak na łonie Rady Terry, która pozostała całkowicie lojalna. W czasie Herezji Horusa, Rada Terry straciła na znaczeniu z dosyć oczywistych względów. Reformacja thumb|312px|Roboute Guilliman w czasie walkPo zakończeniu Herezji Horusa i umieszczenia Imperatora Ludzkości na Złotym Tronie doszło do epoki zwanej Reformacją. To właśnie w tym okresie Prymarcha Roboute Guilliman stworzył Codex Astartes i narzucił go wszystkim lojalistycznym Marines, kończąc erę Legionów. W tym samym czasie połączył on Radę Terry z elementami Rady Wojennej, tworząc w ten sposób pozycję Wysokich Lordów Terry. Nowy rząd Imperium. Prymarcha Ultramarines osobiście doglądał tworzenia i pracy Wysokich Lordów Terry, przewodząc im jako Lord Dowódca przez około 100 lat. Po "śmierci" Lorda Guillimana, Senatorum Imperialis przejęło już samodzielne rządy. Wojna Bestii Nie był to najbardziej okres dla Senatorum Imperialis (Sprawdź sekcję: Znani Członkowie Senatorum Imperialis) Wykucie W czasach M32-M35 miało miejsce Wykucie, trwający trzy tysiące lat Złoty Okres dla Imperium. W tym czasie Adeptus Terra rozpoczyna niezwykle ambitny projekt sprowadzenia najważniejszych systemów pod swoją bezpośrednią kontrolę. Chóry Astropatów umieszczone zostają na planetach Armageddon, Bakka, Macragge i tysiącach innych. Dawno zaginione Standardowe Wzory Konstrukcyjne zostają odnalezione, opóźniając zapaść technologiczną Imperium. Granice Imperium rozszerzają się do poziomu mogącego rywalizować z Wielką Krucjatą. Kulty Chaosu oraz Xenosi zostają rozgromieni w fenomenalnych ilościach a niezliczone zbuntowane systemy zostają przywrócone pod but Imperium. Jest to okres niezaprzeczalnej kompetencji Senatorum Imperialis. Nova Terra Interregnum Okres historii zwany Czasem Dwóch Imperiów. Rada-Ur z Nova Terra deklaruje swoją niezależność od Wielkich Lordów Terry, po czym obejmuje władzę nad Segmentum Pacificus. Przez 900 lat Imperium podzielone jest na dwoje, tym samym uwikłane w krwawą wojnę domową toczoną pomiędzy poróżnionymi frakcjami. Wojna dotyka także Adeptus Mechanicus, kiedy potworny sekret wychodzi na światło dzienne. Podczas tzw Schizmy Moirae, świat-kuźnia Moirae zostaje obrócony w perzynę przez Exterminatus, jednak sekret Moirae rozprzestrzenia się po wszystkich światach kapłanów boga-maszyny, tym samym rozdzierając jedność Adeptus Mechanicus. Schizma nie oddziałuje jedynie na Kult z Marsa, lecz także na Legiony Tytanów oraz kilka Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines, powiązanych z Adeptus Mechanicus. Skutkiem Schizmy jest min. całkowite zniszczenie wielu kompanii Adeptus Astartes, w tym, ekskomuniką kilku klanów Żelaznych Dłoni. Powołanie Strażników Wiru Śmierć Cygnax i powstanie Strażników Wiru (577-587.M41) thumb|290px|Wojownicy Modliszek podczas boju z piratami na Cygnax Ciężko zmilitaryzowany Świat-Ul Cygnax z systemu, który nosi jego nazwę, w połowie M41 był najbardziej zaludnionym światem na północy Strefy. Cygnax był kluczowy, będąc od dawna twierdzą do kontroli nad tym regionem, pełnił rolę wartowniczą przeciwko agresorom i był bezpieczną przystanią dla okrętów Imperium. W 557.M41 pojawiła się nagle burza spaczni i korupcja ogarnęła system. Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu z bandy Odrodzonych (ang. Reborn Warband) doprowadzili do wybuchu krwawej wojny domowej pomiędzy imperialnymi garnizonami a kultystami, którzy ujawnili się z najgłębszych zakamarków uli i zmasakrowali dziesiątki tysięcy bez żadnych konsekwencji. Pomimo interwencji Kosmicznych Marines z Zakonu Wojowników Modliszek (ang. Mantis Warriors), którzy za swój dom uznawali pobliską Gromadę Endymiona (ang. Endymion Cluster), śmierć zabrała miliony. Przez użycie broni atomowej i innych broni masowego rażenia, Cygnax ogarnęła wieczna zima, a radioaktywne skażenie doprowadziło do zagłady wszelkiego życia na planecie. thumb|left|"Starożytny Kleiton", Drendrot Astralnych Szponów Wydarzenie to miało poważne konsekwencje i niczym dom z kart, po usunięciu kluczowego świata, reszta północnego rejonu również zaczęła popadać w ruinę. Utracono kontakt z wieloma światami górniczymi, a na samym Cygnax, a raczej jego pustkowiach, pozostałości miast, uli posłużyły jako schronienie dla łupieżców, szabrowników i renegatów tak ludzi jak i xenos. W przeciągu roku utracono kontrolę nad bardzo ważnym terenem i tak militarny łańcuch zaopatrzeniowy od Bakki po Świętą Terrę został przerwany. thumb|Znak Strażników Wiru. Adeptus Terra musiała działać i na mocy Edyktu Imperialis w 587.M41, ogłoszonego przez Wysokich Lordów Terry, utworzono stałą bazę dla Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines w Strefie Wiru Chaosu, by chronili interesy Imperium i spacyfikowali ten rejon. Za zasługi w służbie Imperium, Zakon Astralnych Szponów (ang. Astral Claws) otrzymał rolę senioralną i dowodził nowo utworzonym Strażnikom Wiru. Te siły składać się miały również z Zakonów Żałobników (ang. Lamenters) i Grobowych Strażników (ang. Charnel Guard), które były Zakonami stacjonującymi we flotach i miały patrolować zewnętrzne regiony oraz Wojowników Modliszek, którzy przebywali w pobliskiej Gromadzie Endymiona. Astralne Szpony zajęły orbitalną stację bojową nad kluczowym światem Badab i uczyniły z niej swoją Fortecę Klasztorną i bazę do przyszłych operacji. Wraz z okrętami Floty Imperialnej Marynarki, również na stałe dołączonymi do ochrony Maelstromu, Strażnicy Wiru szybko ustabilizowali sytuację i oczyścili strefy z sił Chaosu i xenos oraz przywrócili porządek w odzyskanych światach. Znów Strefa Wiru Chaosu była pod kontrolą Imperium i przynosiła korzyści Ludzkości. Strażnicy Wiru wywiązywali się z tego zadania przez wiele tysiącleci. Szereg Drobnych Decyzji W 011.M37 thumb|Marine z Synów MeduzyWysocy Lordowie Terry niejako symbolicznie zakończyli mającą miejsce dwa tysiące lat wcześniej Schizmę Moirae ratyfikucjąc secesjonistów z Żelaznych Dłoni jako pełnoprawny Zakon. W ten sposób do życia zostali powołani Synowie Meduzy. Przez następne tysiąclecia Wysocy Lordowie Terry wykorzystywali również usługi Zakonu Minotaurów, wysyłając ich m.in. do Systemu Orpheus czy na Wojnę Badab. Minotaury tyle razy były wykorzystywane przez Senatorum Imperialis że wielu zaczęło podejrzewać że pomiędzy tymi dwoma organizacjami ma miejsce bliska i tajemna współpraca. W okolicach 427.M39 informacje dotyczące heretyckich działań Inkwizytorów z Frakcji Phaenonitów dotarły do uszu Wysokich Lordów Terry. Fabrykant-Generał osobiście wydał rozkaz o przejęciu księżyca wiszącego nad planetą Phaenon Prime i zrzuceniu go z orbity, wprost na główną planetę heretyków. Zadanie zostało wykonane a planeta doprowadzona do ruiny. Nie doprowadziło to jednak do zniszczenia Phaenonitów. Opis Ustanowienie kto zostanie Wysokim Lordem jest wynikiem tysiącleci piętrowych intryg pomiędzy najróżniejszymi frakcjami pragnącymi absolutnej władzy.thumb|306px|Czterech Wysokich Lordów Terry Nic w tym dziwnego - przez długie tysiąclecia w Galaktyce nie istniała wyższa pozycja, niż członka Senatorum Imperialis. Miejsc w Wysokiej Radzie jest dwanaście. Dziewięć z nich zajętych jest na stałe, gdyż należą do przedstawicieli organizacji tak ważnych i potężnych, że bez nich funkcjonowanie Imperium jest niemożliwe. Miejsca te zajmują: *'Mistrz Administratum - '''głowa Adeptus Administratum, gałęzi Imperium zajmującej się biurokracją i administracją ludzkiego supermocarstwa. Mistrz Administratum uważany jest za najpotężniejszego spośród Wysokich Lordów. *'Przedstawiciel Inkwizycji - reprezentant Inkwizycji, tajnej policji Imperium walczącej z kłamstwami heretyków, ambicjami Xenosów oraz spiskami wewnątrz samego państwa Imperatora. *'Eklezjarcha '(zwany też Wysokim Eklezjarchą') - głowa Adeptus Ministorum, kościoła Imperialnego Kultu. Duchowo najpotężniejsza osoba w Imperium. *'Fabrykator-Generał Adeptus Mechanicus''' - lider Adeptus Mechanicus tworzącego unię z Imperium. *'Wielki Marszałek-Rektor' - lider Adeptus Arbites, sił policyjnych stojących na straży Lex Imperialis, prawa Imperium. *'Wysłannik Paternovy - 'Nawigator wybrany przez Paternovę (lidera rządzącego domu) na swojego reprezentanta. *'Mistrz Astronomicanu' - lider Adeptus Astronomica którzy dbają o działanie i opiekę nad Astronomicanem, psioniczną latarnią Imperium. *'Mistrz Adeptus Astra Telepathica - '''lider Adeptus Astra Telepathica, departamentu zajmującego się rekrutacją i treningiem osób uzdolnionych psionicznie *'Wielki Mistrz - lider Officio Assassinorum które produkuje najwspanialszych zabójców w Galaktyce, wprowadzających osąd Imperatora tam gdzie nikt inny nie jest w stanie. Pozostałe trzy miejsca były w przeszłości zajmowane przez takich przedstawicieli jak: *'''Lord Dowódca Segmentum Solar - dowódca Imperialnej Floty stacjonującej w Segmentum Solar. *'Lord Dowódca Militi - '''najwyższa ranga w obrębie Astra Militarum. *'Kardynał Świętego Synodu - duchowny ze Świętego Synodu, świątyni Eklezji znajdującej się na Terrze. *'Opatka Adepta Sororitas - '''głowa Adepta Sororitas, w skład którego wchodzą mi.in. Siostry Bitwy. *'Kapitan-Generał Adeptus Custodes - pod nieobecność Imperatora prowadzący Custodes. *'Kanclerz Stanu Imperialnego '- głowa Stanu Imperialnego, gałęzi Administratum która ma na celu przechowywanie ważnych dokumentów Imperium. *'Mówca Charitis - '''przedstawiciel kapitanów cywilnych flot Imperium. *'Wysoki Lord Admirał '- najwyższa pozycja wśród Imperialnej Floty, w całej Flocie jest ich tylko pięciu w tym samym czasie. W niektórych, zwykle dosyć desperackich momentach, pojawiała się również pozycja '''Lorda Dowódcy', który przejmował kontrolę nad Senatorum Imperialis, stając się de facto samodzielnym władcą Imperium. Pierwszym Lordem Dowódcą był Roboute Guilliman, dlatego następnych Lordów Dowódców określano mianem "Lordów Guillimanów". Niezwykle ważną funkcją jest pozycja Kanclerza Senatorum Imperialis. Chociaż nie jest on członkiem Wysokiej Dwunastki i jego odpowiedzialność skupia się głównie na organizowaniu spotkań i przeprowadzania komunikacji między Wysokimi Lordami, jest on niezwykle wpływowym i potężnym człowiekiem. W Senatorum Imperialis można spotkać również "pomniejszych lordów", którzy odpowiadają przed Wysoką Dwunastką jak np. Inspektor Schola Progenium czy Mistrzyni Plenarna Katakumb. Pośród Wysokich Lordów Terry nie było nigdy żadnego Astartes, co wydaje się celowym zabiegiem Roboute Guillimana. Znani członkowie Senatorum Imperialis Herezja Horusa Ci Lordowie służyli w Radzie Terry podczas gdy Arcyzdrajca wyruszył na wojnę przeciwko swojemu ojcu. Wspomagali oni organizację przygotowań Terry do nadchodzącego oblężenia. *'Malcador Pieczętnik '- thumb|236px|Constantin ValdorRegent Terry i Pierwszy Lord Rady. *'Constantin Valdor' - Capitan-Generał Legio Custodes. *'Zagreus Kane - '''Fabrykator-Generał Adeptus Mechanicus. Pozycję w Radzie Terry dostał po tym jak sprzeciwił się Kelbor-Halowi i jego Mrocznemu Mechanicus walcząc przeciwko swojemu byłemu przełożonemu w czasie Schizmy Marsa. *'Harr Rantal''' - Wielki Marszałek-Rektor Adeptus Arbites. *'Simion Pentasian' - Mistrz Administratum. *'Nemo Zhi-Meng '- Mistrz Chórów z Astra Telepathica. *'Tabor Ludovica i Haldane Ma'lon - '''dwójka Lordów Dowódców Militii którzy dzielili stanowisko od czasów sprzed Rady Nikei do początku Herezji Horusa. *'Adreen''' - Lord Dowódca Militii w trakcie Oblężenia Terry. *'Cohran Hursula - '''Mistrz Astronomicanu. *'Ossian - Kanclerz Stanu Imperialnego. *'Bolam Haardiker -' Wysłannik Paternovy. *'Kelsi Demidov - '''Mówca Charitis. *'Sidat Yaseen Tharcher - Chirurg-Generał (lider Zakonów Szpitalnych nim te stały się częścią Adepta Sororitas) *'Jemm Marison' - Wysoka Lady Imperialnej Kancelarii Wielkie Oczyszczenie Po śmierci Mistrza Wojny zdrajcy wiedzieli, że wojna była przegrana, zatem rozpoczęli odwrót lub po prostu ucieczkę do miejsc w których mogli się ukryć: Oka Terroru, Wiru Chaosu, czy niezbadanych rejonach galaktyki. Lojaliści ruszyli za nimi w pościg. Rozpoczęła się krucjata przeciwko niedobitkom zdrajców. W tym samym czasie trwała Reformacja, która przekształciła Radę Terry w Senatorum Imperialis. *'Roboute Guilliman - '''Lord Dowódca Imperium. Wojna Besti thumb|270px|Maximus Thane, Marine który wskrzesił Imperialne Pięści i został Lordem DowódcąNasilają się ataki ze strony Orków. Liczba ataków wzrasta dopóki nie zostaje ogłoszona największą Orkową inwazją od czasów zwycięstwa na Ullanorze, gdzie Horus został mianowany Mistrzem Wojny. Xenosami dowodzi straszliwy Primeork zwany po prostu "Bestią. Galaktyka zalewana jest zieloną falą, Księżyce Bojowe niszczą Imperialną Flotę a Orkowi Ambasadorzy przybywają do Senatorum Imperialis by domagać się kapitulacji ludzkości. Po raz pierwszy od czasów Długiej Nocy ludzkość zagrożona jest wyginięciem. Mimo to, Wysocy Lordowie nie zaprzestają spiskować przeciwko sobie nawzajem. *'Udin Macht Udo''' - Lord Dowódca Imperium na początku Wojny Besti. Pomimo bycia teoretycznie najpotężniejszym człowiekiem w Imperium był marionetką zależną od Wysokiego Lorda Admirała, Lansunga. Został obalony dzięki połączonym wysiłkom Koorlanda i Drakana Vangoricha. *'Marguerethe A. Wienand' - Reprezentatorka Inkwizycji na początku Wojny Besti. Została na krótko obalona ze swojej pozycji dzięki wysiłkom Lorda Inkwizytora Veritusa, który ją zastąpił. W ostatnich latach wojny dwójka dzieliła ze sobą tą ważną funkcję. *'Veritus' - Lord Inkwizytor który oskarżył Reprezentatorkę Inkwizycji, Marguerethe A. Wienand o korupcję doprowadzając do jej obalenia. Zastępował ją przez pewien okres konfliktu aż dwójka doszła do porozumienia i postanowiła dzielić ze sobą tą pozycję. W rzeczywistości Veritus to pseudonim a prawdziwę imię Reprezentatora brzmiało Kyril Sindermann. *'Lansung -' Wielki Lord Admirał i de facto najpotężniejszy członek Senatorum Imperialis. Był jednym z najbardziej skorumpowanych Lordów w historii. Przed Wojną Bestii praktycznie kontrolował Senatorum Imperialis dzięki perfidnie utkanej sieci politycznych sojuszy. *'Heth '- Lord Dowódca Militii, uważany za niezwykle porządnego. Lubił towarzyszyć swoim żołnierzom na polu bitwy - nastawienie które doprowadziło do jego zguby. Zginął na samym początku konfliktu, w tej samej bitwie która wybiła prawie wszystkie Imperialne Pięści. *'Abel Verreault - '''zastąpił Hetha jako Lord Dowódca Militii. Był wytrawnym politykiem ale słabym strategiem, co odbiło się katastrofalnie na siłach zbrojnych Imperium w trakcie Wojny Bestii. *'Juskina Tull '- Mówczyni Charitis, władająca w praktyce 90% floty Imperium, dzięki czemu była w stanie potencjalnie przyćmić potęgę Lansunga. Była cyniczna nawet jak na standardy profesji - w trakcie wojny podwyższyła opłaty dotyczące podróży międzyplanetarnych, chcąc zarobić na hordach ludzi uciekających z planet podbitych przez Orków. *'Tobris Ekharth''' - Mistrz Administratum. Przed Wojną Bestii wspierał Lansunga, w trakcie przeszedł do obozu Juskiny Tull a pod koniec stanął ramię w ramię z Drakanem Vangorichem. *'Erekart Veneris Sanguinan Mesring' - Eklezjarcha, straszliwie utrudniający działania przeciw Orkom przez swoją niekompetencję. Stał się poniekąd użyteczny dopiero gdy Drakan Vangorich otruł go i obiecał podać antidotum dopiero gdy ten poprze reformy Koorlanda. Mesring nigdy nie dostał odtrutki, zginął w samym środku wojny. *'Drakan Vangorich' - Wielki Mistrz Officio Assassinorum. Stracił swoją pozycję Wysokiego Lorda na rzecz Eklezjarchy, jednak po jego śmierci powrócił na łono organizacji. Jeden z największych bohaterów w historii Imperium. *'Abdulias Anwar' - Mistrz Adeptus Astra Telepathica, jeden z najbardziej skrytych członków Wysokiej Dwunastki. Był jednym z najpotężniejszych psioników 32 milenium. *'Kubik - '''Fabrykator-Generał który był zdecydowanie bardziej przywiązany do Adeptus Mechanicus niż do Imperium jako całości. Gdy Bestia zaatakował, Kubik próbował wykorzystać skradzioną Orkom technologię by teleportować Mars z Układu Słonecznego. Potajemnie przeteleportował Ullanor do Systemu Armageddon. *'Helad Gibran '- Wysłannik Paternovy, często manewrował pomiędzy różnymi Wysokimi Lordami. Pomimo że był dosyć użyteczny w czasie Wojny Bestii, jego Paternova uważał go za porażkę. *'Vernor Zeck''' - Wielki Marszałek-Rektor, fizycznie największy z członków Wysokiej Dwunastki, posiadał wiele cybernetycznych wszczepów. W czasie obrad czuł się dosyć znudzony. *'Volquan Sark - '''Mistrz Astronomicanu, podobnie jak Anwar był jednym z najpotężniejszych psioników swoich czasów. Mimo wszystko uważany był za bardziej "ludzkiego" niż większość Wysokich Lordów. *'Koorland - jedyny członek Imperialnych Pięści któremu udało się przeżyć masakrę jaką zgotował im Bestia. Był tarczą chroniącą ludzkośc przed zakusami Orków od samego początku wojny. We współpracy z Vangorichem doprowadził do obalenia Udina Macht Udo, którego Koorland zastąpił jako Lord Dowódca Imperium. Odpowiedzialny m.in. za przywrócenie Vulkana na łono Imperium. Zginął w trakcie Drugiego Ataku na Ullanor. *'Maximus Thane -' Mistrz Zakonu Przykładowych Pięści (ang. Fists Exemplar) który po śmierci Koorlanda przejął dowództwo nad wszystkimi Zakonami mającymi w sobie genoziarno Rogala Dorna i doprowadził do odrodzenia Imperialnych Pięści. Dzięki wsparciu Vangoricha oraz własnej potędze został Lordem Dowódcą i Regentem Imperium. Doprowadził do zakończenia Wojny Bestii. Dekapitacja (ang. Beheading) Wojna Bestii zostaje zakończona a Lord Komandor Thane wyrusza z krucjatą mającą na celu wybicie pozostałości po orkowej hordzie. Przed odlotem z Terry Maximus przekazuje Wielkiemu Mistrzowi Officio Assassinorum zaprowadzenie porządku w Senatorum Imperialis. Vangorich początkowo planuje użyć zastraszenia jako metody utrzymania dyscypliny wśród Wysokich Lordów, jednak gdy dowiaduje się że Fabrykant-Generał Kubik potajemnie przeniósł Ullanor zamiast zniszczyć go Exterminatusem jego cierpliwość się kończy. W porozumieniu z kilkoma sojusznikami przeprowadza Dekapitację - mord na wszystkich Wysokich Lordach, poza sobą i Lady Wienand. Zamordowani Wysocy Lordowie Terry zostają zastąpione marionetkami Vangoricha. Po około stuleciu ciągłego rozwoju oraz niesamowitej odbudowy Wielki Mistrz zaczyna szaleć z powodu paranoi, przeprowadzając szereg pogromów krwawych nawet jak na standardy Imperium. Szaleństwo Vangoricha kończy się dopiero z powrotem Maximusa Thane, który przebija się do jego kryjówki i kończy jego reżim jednym strzałem z boltera. *'Drakan Vangorich '- Wielki Mistrz Officio Assassinorum, de facto ''władca Imperium. *'Maximus Thane '- Mistrz Zakonu Imperialnych Pięści i Lord Dowódca Imperium. Przez większość Dekapitacji walczył w całym Imperium przeciwko pozostałościom sił Bestii. Gdy szaleństwa Vangoricha sięgnęły za daleko, Thane powrócił na Terrę wraz ze stoma Kosmicznymi Marines by ukarać Wielkiego Mistrza. Doprowadziło to do masakry którą przeżył tylko sam Lord Dowódca. *'Marguerethe A. Wienand - 'Reprezentatorka Inkwizycji, przeżyła głównie dzięki temu że Vangorich pałał do niej romantycznym uczuciem. Przez większość Dekapitacji współpracowała z Szarymi Rycerzami oraz wysyłała potajemne wiadomości do Maximusa Thane'a opowiadające o rosnącym szaleństwie Vangoricha. To ona zdradziła Lordowi Dowódcy miejsce przebywania Wielkiego Mistrza. *'Oskar Lowis - 'Lord Dowódca Militii, marionetka Vangoricha. *'Iryss Gelthor - Wysoki Lord Admirał, który przed Dekapitacją dowodził flotą imperialną w Segmentum Obscurus. Marionetka Vangoricha. * Hektor Rosarind - 'Kanclerz Stanu Imperialnego, szanowany nawet mniej niż Vangorich pod koniec swoich rządów. *'Eldon Urquidex - Magos Biologis który udawał Fabrykatora-Generała Kubika. Wprogramowano mu nawet dysk ze wspomnieniami jego poprzednika, by mógł go jeszcze lepiej udawać. Pod koniec rządów wspomnienia Kubika zaczęły przejmować jaźń Urquidexa, sprawiając że naprawdę stał się tym kogo miał udawać. *'Tajemniczy Zabójca Callidus '- Zabójca ze Świątyni Callidus który zamordował Tobrisa Ekhartha i zajął jego miejsce jako Mistrz Administratum. Ukradł Ekharthowi nie tylko pozycję ale i tożsamość. *'Dovrian Ofar '- Wysłannik Paternovy, który z błogosławieństwem swojego zwierzchnika i Vangoricha zabił swojego poprzednika i zajął jego miejsce. Jako że zawdzięczał swoją pozycję Wielkiemu Mistrzowi to był mu lojalny. *'Galatea Haas - '''Wielka Marszałek-Rektor. Przed Dekapitacją walczyła na Terrze w ramach Adeptus Arbites. Oficjalnie nie zajmowała pozycji Wielkiej Marszałek-Rektor a jedynie reprezentowała Vernora Zecka, który wedle oficjalnej propagandy nadal żył. *'Ostulus - Eklezjarcha, człowiek zainteresowany zdecydowanie bardziej strefą duchową niż polityką, co czyniło go idealną marionetką Vangoricha. *'''Beyreuth - pierwszy Kapitan-Generał Adeptus Custodes zasiadający w Senatorum Imperialis. Nie był marionetką Vangoricha ale Wielki Mistrz zdołał go do siebie przekonać, przypominając o ataku Eldarów na Pałac Imperialny i naciskając że do podobnej tragedii nie może nigdy więcej dojść. Jako że Vangorich nie ufał psionikom to w czasie Dekapitacji Adeptus Astra Telepathica i Adeptus Astronomica pozostały bez reprezentacji. Era Apostazji thumb|300px|Goge VandireW M35 władzę w Senatorum Imperialis przejął Goge Vandire, który zdobył to stanowisko mordując, szantażując i przekupując innych. Człowiek ten połączył w jednym ręku funkcję Wysokiego Lorda i Eklezjarchy. Jego obłąkańcze rządy wywołały niemal całkowity rozpad Imperium i doprowadziły do wielkiej wojny domowej. Vandire był szaleńcem, paranoikiem i sadystą, znajdujący przyjemność w torturowaniu swoich ofiar. Dla zabawy skazywał całe światy na zagładę. Kiedy ostatni członkowie soboru podjęli decyzję o wysłaniu zabójców w celu zlikwidowania Vandira, na spotkanie dostały się Oblubienice Imperatora i rozstrzelały wszystkich obradujących duchownych. W szaleństwie tamtych czasów po raz pierwszy pojawiło się imię Sebastiana Thora, pod którego sztandarem zgromadziło się wielu buntowników: gubernatorzy planet, oddziały Gwardii Imperialnej i Imperialnej Floty. W odległych rejonach galaktyki zawiązała się Konfederacja Światła. Vandire wysłał podległe mu oddziały Fraternis Militia z zadaniem zlikwidowania ruchu oporu, jednakże większość okrętów została zniszczona w potężnych sztormach osnowy, a pozostali przy życiu żołnierze przyłączyli się do buntowników. Walka szybko przeniosła się na tereny Terry. Szaleństwo zakończyło się dopiero wtedy gdy Alicja Dominika, przywódczyni Oblubienic Imperatora, udała się przed Złoty Tron. Żadne źródła nie informują, co stało się za Najświętszą Bramą. Pewne jest, że Oblubienice przed Jego Najświętszym Obliczem doznały oświecenia i pojęły zbrodnie Vandire'a. Po powrocie do Pałacu Eklezji Alicja Dominika zgromadziła wokół siebie wszystkie siostry i objawiła im straszną prawdę. Następnie udała się do kwatery Goge'a Vandire'a i osobiście wykonała wyrok śmierci, ścinając uzurpatora. *'Goge Vandire '- Mistrz Administratum, który dzięki przekupstwu, mordom i szantażom podporządkował sobie Senatorum Imperialis. Odpowiedzialny był za wybranie Paulisa III na Eklezjarchę jak i za jego śmierć. Po usunięciu Paulisa Vandire przejął jego stanowisko, łącząc władzę Mistrza Administratum i Eklezjarchy. Doprowadził do gigantycznej wojny domowej. Zginął z rąk Alicji Dominiki. *'Gastaph Hediatrix '- Fabrykator-Generał który najgłośniej sprzeciwiał się rządom Lorda Vandire. Po pojawieniu się Sebastiana Thora Hediatrix nakazał wysłać siły Skitarii na Pałac Eklezjarchy, rozpoczynając jego oblężenie. *'Phaedrus - '''Mistrz Adeptus Astra Telepathica, który używał swoich mocy psionicznych by być zawsze o krok przed machinacjami Vandire'a. A przynajmniej tak było do czasu aż Szalony Despota wysłał Zabójcę ze Świątyni Culexus który pozbawił Phaedrusa zdolności psionicznych. Phaedrus po tej akcji zgodził się wspierać Vandire'a pod warunkiem że nikt nie dowie się o jego niezdolności do używania psioniki. *'Nieznany Wielki Mistrz - Wielki Mistrz Officio Assassinorum którego imię do dzisiaj pozostaje nieznane. Swoją nieugiętą postawą sprawiał problemy władzy Vandire'a, przez co Mistrz Administratum i Eklezjarcha postanowił się go pozbyć. Vandire przekonał jednego z najlepszych Zabójców z Officio, Tziza Jareka, by zabił swojego Pana i zajął jego miejsce. Jarek "wykonał" zadanie, nieświadomy że Wielki Mistrz przewidział jego zdradę, ukrywając się i czekając na odpowiedni moment by uderzyć. *'Tziz Jarek - '''jeden z najlepszych Zabójców z Officio Assassinorum, przekupiony przez Goge Vandire'a. Zabił duplikat swojego Wielkiego Mistrza, będąc absolutnie przekonanym że pozbawił życia oryginał. Po "śmierci" swojego poprzednika użył Polimorfiny by przejąć jego wygląd i zająć miejsce w Senatorum Imperialis. Po udanym Oblężeniu Pałacu Eklezjarchy i śmierci Goge Vandire'a nadszedł czas reform i odbudowywania wszystkiego co zniszczył ten szaleniec. Rola ta przypadła ludziom takim jak: *'Sebastian Thor - wielki bohater Imperium, w dużej mierze odpowiedzialny za obalenie Vandire'a. Po obaleniu Szalonego Tyrana miliardy dusz domagały się wyniesienia Thora na stanowisko Eklezjarchy, jednak sam Sebastian był bardzo sceptycznie nastawiony do tej propozycji. Stanowisko przyjął dopiero wtedy gdy Kapitan-Generał Excelsor dał mu do zrozumienia że albo opuści Terrę jako Eklezjarcha, albo nie opuści jej wcale. *'Gastaph Hediatrix - '''Fabrykator-Generał wychwalany jako bohater Imperium za swoje dokonania. Był instrumentalny we wprowadzaniu porządku w zniszczonym Imperium. *'Excelsor - Kapitan-Generał Adeptus Custodes który ogłosił Galaktyce że Sebastian Thor jest bohaterem Imperium. To dzięki jego "zdolnościom perswazji" Thor został Eklezjarchą. *'Nieznany Wielki Mistrz - '''Wielki Mistrz Officio Assassinorum, który po śmierci Vandire'a ponownie się ujawnił i zabił w pojedynku Tziza Jareka. Tarcia pomiędzy lojalistami Wielkiego Mistrza a Zabójcami przekupionymi przez Vandire'a spowodowały wybuch Wojny Windykacji, straszliwej wojny domowej wewnątrz Officio Assassinorum która wybiła wszystkich zdrajców. Po jej zakończeniu Wielki Mistrz udał się na wygnanie, zacierając za sobą ślady tak skutecznie że nawet Inkwizycja nie wie gdzie się udał i czy nadal żyje w M41. Końcówka 41 milenium Galaktyka jest w stanie absolutnego zagrożenia.thumb|270px|Trajann Valoris, Kapitan-Generał prowadzący swoich ludzi do boju Do Senatorum Imperialis dochodzą informację dotyczące trudnej sytuacji w Cadii oraz inwazji Magnusa Czerwonego na Fenris. Nadeszły Czasy Końca. W tej sytuacji Wysocy Lordowie Terry rozpoczynają swoje własne gry mające ocalić Imperium. Część z nich podpisuje Mroczny Pakt (''ang. Dark Bargain) z Homunkulusami z Commorragh, oddając technologię, ludzi i całe planety w zamian za pomoc w naprawie Złotego Tronu. Inni zaczynają zwiększać garnizony w najbardziej zagrożonych cześciach Imperium. Z czasem tworzy się również inicjatywa zwna Aktem Rozwiązania, która ma uwolnić Adeptus Custodes z umów związanych za czasów Roboute Guillimana i wysłać ich w przestrzeń kosmiczną, by walczyli za ludzkość. *'Irthu Haemotalion - '''Mistrz Administratum, zimny i pozbawiony litości a przy tym najinteligentniejszy spośród wszystkich Wysokich Lordów, mistrz kalkulacji i politycznych intryg. Był jednym z głównych graczy wspierających Akt Rozwiązania. Nie przepadał za Prymarchami. *'Oud Oudia Raskian - Fabrykator-Generał Adeptus Mechanicus, z powodu licznych mechanicznych "dodatków" był bardziej budynkiem niż człowiekiem i przeniesienie go do sali Wysokich Lordów było sporym wysiłkiem logistycznym. Wysłał ekspedycję Tech-Kapłanów i Inkwizytorów do Pajęczego Traktu, która po przebiciu się przez armie Demonów i Arlekinów dotarła do Commorragh gdzie zawarto Mroczny Pakt. Pomógł później Inkwizytor Adamarze Rassilo przeszmuglować Homunkulusa na Terrę. Mocno sprzeciwiał się Aktowi Rozwiązania. *'Zlatad Aph Kerapliades' - Mistrz Adeptus Astra Telepathica który jako pierwszy dostrzegł możliwość porażki Imperium w 13 Czarnej Krucjacie. Był pomysłodawcą Aktu Rozwiązania. *'Leops Franck' - Mistrz Astronomicanu, jeden z głównych architektów Mrocznego Paktu. Mocno sprzeciwiał się Aktowi Rozwiązania. Pomimo fiaska Mrocznego Paktu zdecydował się tuż przed otwarciem Wielkiego Ryftu na wysłanie kolejnej delegacji która miała dogadać się z inną frakcją z Commorragh. *'Baldo Slyst' - Eklezjarcha. Sprzeciwiał się Aktowi Rozwiązania. *'Aveliza Drachmar' - Wielka Marszałek-Rektor. Pomimo widocznego zaniepokojenia 13 Czarną Krucjatą sprzeciwiała się Aktowi Rozwiązania. *'Merelda Pereth' - Wysoka Lady Admirał. Popierała Akt Rozwiązania. *'Uila Lamma' - Wysłanniczka Paternovy. Była głośną zwolenniczką Aktu Rozwiązania, chcąc również obalić inne prawa ustanowione przez Roboute Guillimana, przejąć genetyczne labolatoria i stworzyć setki nowych Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines znajdujących się pod bezpośrednią kontrolą Senatorum Imperialis. *'Kania Dhanda' - Mówczyni Charitis. Była jedną z Wysokich Lordów którzy stali za nawiązaniem Mrocznego Paktu, jednak gdy zakończył się on niepowodzeniem spanikowała i opuściła pozostałych członków spisku. Wspierała Akt Rozwiązania. *'Kleopatra Arx' - Reprezentatorka Inkwizycji. Miała ambicję by zreformować swoją organizację, która w jej oczach stała się zbyt podzielona. Wspierała Akt Rozwiązania. *'Fadix - '''Wielki Mistrz Officio Assassinorum. Posłał wielu swoich najlepszych Zabójców na 13 Czarną Krucjatę, ciężko znosząc ich śmierć. Gdy odkrył że jedna z jego pracownic jest w rzeczywistości szpiegiem Kanclerza Tierona zabił ją i wysłał mu jej szczątki. W ramach zemsty za próby szpiegostwa pozostawał neutralny w sprawie Aktu Rozwiązania. *'Brach''' - Kanclerz Stanu Imperialnego, zmarł na początku 13 Czarnej Krucjaty. *'Trajann Valoris - '''Kapitan-Generał Adeptus Custodes który zajął miejsce zwolnione przez Bracha. Przeczuwając że 13 Czarna Krucjata może zakończyć się katastrofą zaczął potajemnie ściągać Siostry Ciszy na Terrrę. Zgodził się zostać Wysokim Lordem dopiero po wielu przekonywaniach ze strony Kanclerza Alexeia Lieva Tierona. To od jego głosu zależało czy Akt Rozwiązania wejdzie w życie. *'Alexei Liev Tieron - 'Kanclerz Senatorum Imperialis, którego zadaniem było organizowanie dialogu i spotkań pomiędzy Wysokimi Lordami. Był instrumentalny w ściągnięciu Trajanna Valorisa do Wysokiej Dwunastki oraz głosowania nad Aktem Rozwiązania. Powrót Prymarchy thumb|236px|"Koronacja" Guillimana Po zakończeniu swojej Krucjaty Terrańskiej Prymarcha Roboute Guilliman, świeżo przywrócony do życia, przybywa na Świat Tronowy. Po walce z Demonicznym Księciem Magnusem Czerwonym oraz Bitwie o Bramę Lwa genetyczny ojciec Ultramarines wprowadza szereg reform. Czasy te przechodzą do historii jako "Bicz Prymarchy" i nie omijają one Senatorum Imperialis. Guilliman usuwa pięciu Wysokich Lordów oraz ponad setkę pomniejszych lordów, dzięki czemu jego Krucjata Indominus udaje się bez zbędnego politykowania. *'Roboute Guilliman - 'Lord Dowódca Imperium, Regent Imperium i Lord Dowódca Militii. *'Trajann Valoris - 'Kapitan-Generał Adeptus Custodes. Ciekawostki *Członkowie Senatorum Imperialis mają dostęp do wielu dóbr niedostępnych nawet dla najbogatszych mieszkańców Terry jak np. czyste powietrze czy winogrona Źródła ''Codex Imperialis The Last Council (L.J. Goulding) (short story) Legion of the Damned (Rob Sanders) Prolouge I am Slaughter (Dan Abnett) Chapters 3, 4, 5, 9, 20, 35 Predator, Prey (Rob Sanders) Chapters 7-18 Echoes of The Long War (David Guymer) Chapters 17-18 Watchers of The Throne: The Emperor's Legion (Chris Wraight) str. 1-90 Master of Mankind (Aaron-Dembski Bowden) Chapter 7 Mechanicum (Graham McNeill) Dramatis Personae The Horus Heresy Book Seven - Inferno pg. 14 Codex: Chaos Space Marines (3rd Edition), pg. 7 The Beheading (Guy Haley) Chapters 1-13 Codex: Sisters of Battle (2nd edition) pg. 10-12, 13-15 Codex: Assassins (3rd edition) pg. 24 Codex: Cult Mechanicus (7th Edition), ''The Quest for Knowledge ''White Dwarf July 2019, pg. 42 '' ''Imperial Armour volume Nine - The Badab War Part One, str. 9-12, 14 Dark Heresy: The Radical's Handbook pg. 122 Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Organizacje Imperium Kategoria:Senatorum Imperialis Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus Kategoria:Adeptus Custodes Kategoria:Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna